


Not Useless

by Vronoxic



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A single curse word is used., Dib is a good bro-ski, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Zim (Invader Zim), Zim got tall ok, Zim has Anxiety, and he cares for his Alien Boyfriend, dealing with abandonment, taller Zim, you can take that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vronoxic/pseuds/Vronoxic
Summary: “Zim is not Defective..” Zim mumbled into his shirt, and the warm embrace around him tightened.“No Zim, No you’re not.. you’re not Useless either”That’s all it took for the trembling, hurting Irken to shatter into a million pieces.It wouldn’t matter in the end, as one comforted the other long into the morning, Dib would pick up those shattered parts and glue them back together.And Dib would always be right beside him.





	Not Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, this is my first fic in this fandom and I needed some Hurt Comfort here.

He hated them.

Zim decided as he shuffled into his room, dark blue bags underneath his ruby red eyes.. with a long suffering sigh he collapsed into his bed, shuffling under the thick blankets.

How could his Tallest abandon him like this? Send him away to a backwater ball of dirt.

It was fucking bullshit! He was ZIM! No one treated him like this!! The greatest invader in the Irken Empire.

_Then why did they send you here?_   


All it did was cause the little green ball to curl up and shakily sob out a laugh.

Zim was a joke, he was defective, Us—

“Zim?” Called out a hesitant voice. It was the Dib-thing. Always putting his nose in Zims business..

Zim shifted further into his blanket, antennae shuddering as his thoughts grew louder. Always louder, when he thought of how broken he was.

After a few long suffering moments the Irken wondered for a second if his Dib-mate had abandoned him here too, till a dip in the bed and arms curling around his waist proved him wrong. Turning, Zim tunnels his way right up next to Dibs chest, head resting on his rib cage.

“Zim is not Defective..” Zim mumbled into his shirt, and the warm embrace around him tightened. 

“No Zim, No you’re not.. you’re not **_Useless_** either” 

That’s all it took for the trembling, hurting Irken to shatter into a million pieces, a piercing wail shaking his shoulders and his antennae. 

It wouldn’t matter in the end, as one comforted the other long into the morning, Dib would pick up those shattered parts and glue them back together, build Zim back up and show this nasty little gremlin how much he mattered in the grand scheme of things..

And Dib would always be right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and to the point, just quickly wrote this up and probably has errors. If you criticize be constructive about it.
> 
> Lemme know what you think lol!


End file.
